


Don't Fuck With A Saiyan Much Less Three

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cutting up limbs, Dark, Don't trash talk my OC/my sister's OC/and my friend's OC, F/M, Gen, Gore, Horror, I only own Sage, Past Rape/Non-con, Pissed off Sage/Scalli/Venus, Revenge, Saaliyah/Violet/Lucy belongs to a bitch, Sage and Scalli are sisters, Sage/Scalli/Venus are Saiyans, Victory, Was deleted so remaking it, Whatever else, glory - Freeform, lots of deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: A bitch who thinks her nasty ass, slutty OCs are Queen shits and continues to talk shit of my OC, my sister's OC, and one of our friend's OC. This is just us showing you guys on what will happen when you talk so much shitThis work isn't mind. Belongs to my sister Pastel-Witch





	Don't Fuck With A Saiyan Much Less Three

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The story of the AIDS joke is the person who created Lucy, Violet, and Saaliyah, she made a book and Saaliyah was supposed to get AIDS from Vegito (who is in a gang) and she was also to get pregnant
> 
> She also called our OCs whores and sluts even though they are shipped with either Vegito (Scalli) 17 (Venus) or Goku (Sage) while her ocs are shipped with Bardock, Goku, Vegeta, 17, Trunks, Ssj4 Gogeta, Vegito, Black Goku, and a couple of others I can't remember
> 
> Just a lot of shit this person said about our OCs and Shadow made a story of our OCs kicking the bitch's OCs asses. So enjoy ;)

"Stupid, simian filth! Did you really think that you could defeat me!?" Saaliyah snarled, walking towards Scalli who laid on the ground, aimlessly looking at the darkening skies, not a sound being uttered. The human snorted, her lip curled up into a sneer, raising her hand, and let white energy form around her hand. "This is the end of you and finally, I will have Vegito to myself! You aren't worthy enough of having a fine warrior such as him. What a stupid idea you had, you pathetic piece of shit! You can't protect yourself, so you would only be a burden to him. Then we have me---"

"A pathetic human bitch who can't seem to shut her fucking mouth," Scalli said in a bored voice, springing to her feet, wiping the dust that had settled onto her armor and face, running her fingers through her wild, ebony colored locks, narrowing her silver eyes at the pale skinned girl, snorting. "You dare call yourself a fighter? A warrior? A Z fighter even? Honey, those attacks barely did jack shit! I could see them coming a mile away, and I barely felt anything. You're nothing special really."

Saaliyah gritted her teeth in anger, attempting to flare her ki to try and scare Scalli but it did no such thing. Instead, the female Saiyan let out a loud laugh, throwing her head back, her belly aching from her fit of laughter.

"Your ki levels are pathetic! Weaker than Krillin and Chiaotzu put together! Whoever said you were cut out to be a warrior lied to you," Scalli chuckled, hands on her hips as she walked towards Saaliyah, raising her ki level with each step, her hair turning golden, letting that bright, warm aura float around her body. Scalli loved how scared Saaliyah looked, relishing in that pure, unadulterated horror that spread across the human's face. "This is the power of a true warrior. The power of a legend called Super Saiyan. We Saiyans are a proud and mighty race, you arrogant bitch! We are the strongest race alive and I'll prove that right now."

Saaliyah didn't have time to react when Scalli dashed at her, delivering a swift punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and forced her to spit up saliva and blood. Scalli followed up her punch with a powerful roundhouse kick, sending the ebony haired girl into a mountainside, watching the mountain crumble at the sheer force of Scalli's devastating power. She smirked, watching Saaliyah crawl out of the ruins of the mountain, her face now streaked red with blood, clothes ripped, and her hair disheveled.

"Are you gonna admit defeat or shall we have another go at this waltz?" Scalli called, stretching out her muscles and her fingers, humming in relief when she popped her fingers.

"I refuse to lose to a stupid whore like you! There's no way that I'll be beaten by a wench like you!" Saaliyah screamed, forcing herself back to her feet, gathering what little energy she left to spare. "I am so much better than you, monkey trash! I am perfect! I am like a goddess compared to a lowly baboon such as yourself! I won't stop until you're dead, and Vegito will be all mine! You and those two other monkeys, Sage and Venus, will die at Violet's, Lucy's, and my hands! Now, prepare a place and hell for your two other monkey friends because this is the end for you!" Saaliyah screamed, throwing a giant ball of white energy at Scalli who just smirked, letting the wind whip around her body, and brush through her untamable curls.

Scalli smacked the energy away, causing it to collide with another mountain, hearing it explode, dirt and rocks flying everywhere. Saaliyah stared at Scalli in disbelief, not believing what she had seen. There was no way that this Saiyan filth had just deflected her most powerful attack. It was real; she must still be dreaming.

"You know," Scalli started, walking towards Saaliyah, a playful smile spreading across her lips, her golden aura glowing brighter and brighter with each move she took, "it's one thing to talk shit about me because I truthfully don't give a flying fuck about what people have to say about me. But you crossed the line when you decided to open your stupid ass mouth and talk shit about my sister and my best friend," she snarled, her smile transforming into a blood chilling scowl, her left hand now tightly clenched around Saaliyah's throat, cutting off her air supply.

Saaliyah's eyes widened with horror, clawing at Scalli's hand, begging the beautiful yet powerful Saiyan warrior not to kill her. She could feel herself being picked up off the ground by her throat, her feet not touching the rough terrain anymore. "H-Have mercy o-on me. I-I'm begging y-you," she pitifully whimpered, tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"And why should I?" Scalli snarled.

"W-We'll leave peacefully i-if you do. You ha-have my word, I swear."

Scalli took time to ponder this idea, tapping her chin with her free hand, looking up at the now clear blue sky. She then smiled and looked Saaliyah in the eyes. "Nah, I think I'll have to pass. Oh, and tell King Yemma that two others are coming because Venus and Sage have probably snapped." Scalli then crushed Saaliyah's throat, not caring that the crimson rain splattered on her fair, porcelain colored face, dropping the dead body to the ground, wiping her face with her glove clad hand.

Scalli winced, ascending into the air. "Ugh, I gotta wash this blood off my face. There's no clue what STDS that whore had and I don't feel like getting AIDS today," she mumbled, taking off to find Sage and Venus.

\--------

Violet felt her face get smashed into the volcano's surface, the heat eating at her skin. Sage was beyond pissed at this moment, not giving a damn as Violet screamed in agony, feeling her flesh being slowly burned away. "How does it feel? Is death eating at your spinal cord?" Sage purred in the alien's ear, the hot air settling around them. "You just had to go and pick a fight with me, didn't you? Wanted to see if you can beat me in a fight, huh?"

"Shut the hell up, you fucking bitch! You aren't even that cute! Goku would rather be with someone of royal blood, not trash like you!" Violet snapped. Sage growled, letting go of Violet, her eyes now darkening with hatred. "Did I strike a nerve? You know I'm right, don't you? Yes, Goku would rather have this luxurious body than what you have to offer. You're too broke to please him the way I can. You're all used up like the filthy whore you are. I bet plenty of men loved ramming inside of you but Goku, he would never want that. He wants me, darling," she said cockily, running her hand up and down her body like a nasty stripper.

Now, Sage's blood was boiling hotter than molten lava. Her ki levels were off the charts, she could feel herself losing all control of her body, mind, and spirit. The inner beast inside of her was raging to get out, to tear this wretch into a million pieces, and bathe in her crimson blood. It was hungry, bloodthirsty, rattling against the metal cages, demanding to be set free.

"You better watch your tongue. I'm very tempted to rip it out of your fucking mouth," Sage snarled, her ki wavering back and forth, making the Earth tremble at her fearsome strength. Out of the three Saiyans, Sage was the most violent and brutal one of their trip. She loved prolonging her foe's agony, hearing their bones shatter, and their blood curdling screams.

Sweet music to her ears.

Violet laughed, tossing her head back. "You think you're a boss now because you managed to burn my face? Big whoop, you still ain't shit compared to me," she cackled.

"I would say the burn is an improvement to your atrocious face. Makes you look a little less ugly," Sage counted, summoning her ki into her hand, a blade like shape taking form. A chilling smile made its way to her blood colored lips, the bright blue ki sparking from her fingertips. "I wonder what I should cut off first. A leg or an arm?" She mused, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Violet scoffed, taking a battle stance. "You can try to cut me but you'll never be able to land another blow on my body---"

A sharp pain exploded through Violet's arms, blood spewed from her body, and she looked to see that she was now missing an arm. The princess let out a cry of dismay, eyes widened with fear and disgust. Sage just laughed loudly, brandishing her hand elegantly through the air, humming a beautiful tune underneath her breathe. "Can't handle the pain? Then you never should have challenged us to this match. Do you honestly think that you could win against a true warrior? Your little friends who pretend to be warriors ain't that string and can barely protect themselves. Your friend, Saaliyah, is going to suffer at the hands of Scalli. She's lucky because Scalli will make her death a quick and painless one. Lucy? She got the shitty end of the stick because Venus will possibly snap and when Venus snaps, you better pray to Kami that you aren't in her way. As for you, I'm going to take my time when I kill you. Listening to your blood curdling screams and cries of desperation. It'll be a symphony to my ears, you see. It will be bliss."

"Damn you whore! That's all you are! You are nothing but a used up whore, a cum bucket at that! Goku would never want anything to do with you---"

Another appendage was removed, this time Violet's legs. Crimson blood rained down upon the fiery landscape, her blood curdling screams filled the void, satisfying the beast that raged inside of Sage. The pain, the absolute terror that was spreading across Violet's face was most amusing, making her lick her lips. "Maybe if you keep your mouth shut, you won't be in so much pain. I was going to be merciful and just slit your throat but you've lost that privilege now. I'll make you die a slow and painful death. Removing each body part, one by one."

"You fucking---"

Sage sliced again and again, watching Violet be reduced to nothing more than bits of flesh. The powerful Saiyan smiled at her work, gathering Violet's bits, tossing them into the hungry mouth of the volcano, watching the lace spew and spit with satisfaction. "What a lovely scene, a wonderful battle idea. She wasn't even worth my time. I barely needed any strength to kill her. And she dares to call herself the strongest. The best of the best," Sage snorted. She removed her gloves, tossing them into the awaiting mouth of the volcano before flying off. "Now, to find Scalli and Venus."

\--------

Lucy brought her hammer down on Venus, a smirk playing at her lips when she heard the small Saiyan scream, clutching her head tightly, blood dripping down Venus' temples. "On your feet, fucking bitch," Lucy snarled, grabbing a handful of Venus' ebony locks, narrowing her blue colored eyes. "How pathetic. You won't even fight back. You should be ashamed of yourself, you worthless piece of trash. A warrior, you say? More like annoying and unwanted!" She spat, tossing Venus to the ground, watching her body roll across the ground, her spandex suit ripped and tattered, blood caked to the side of her face.

"I can't. I won't kill..." Venus panted, standing up to her feet, knees shaking, eyes glossed over with pity and sadness. "I can't hurt anyone.. I'm a pacifist.. I don't believe in violence," she confessed, her hair whipping around her, tears streaking down her face.

Lucy threw her head back and laughed, "So, you're a coward who likes to pay herself in the back? Doesn't surprise me much! You can barely do shit to protect yourself! Lapis couldn't stand someone like you, a weak monkey like you!" she sneered, twirling her hammer in her hand, an arrogant laugh rumbling in the back of her throat. "I am a true beauty, a flawless diamond. A pure symbol of love, you see. And you? You're a hopeless case. Lapis wouldn't care if you were alive. He'd rather see you drop dead and fucking die!"

That's when Venus snapped, a loud scream that shot out from her throat, her aura surrounded her tan body, hair spiking up. The Earth crumbed around Venus' body spilling in two. Lucy looked at the Saiyan in horror, eyes widened in fear when she saw Venus' eye blinding aura. "No way, what the hell is that? Her power... I can't even feel it anymore..."

"When I get angry, I snap," Venus growled, taking a step towards Lucy, no longer in her right mind state, her tail swishing, fingers twitching, wanting to strangle the idiotic blonde in front of her. "And when I snap, I hurt people. And when I hurt people, they don't wake up. I gave you a chance to walk away, to live, to be happy someplace else but you had to be fucking stubborn, and try to take my lover away! That's where I draw the line! You will not take Lapis from me, you and your little friends won't hurt the people I care about! Sage and Scalli are precious to me so if it's a fight you want, it's a fight that you shall have! Bring it on, you blonde troll!"

Venus charged the blonde girl, sending her into the snowy ground, breaking through the ice, not caring that she herself would possibly get hypothermia. All she wanted was to shut Lucy up, fight for her friends, and to protect her lover. Lucy flailed about, hands still gripping her oversized hammer, attempting to bash Venus on the head but she received a knee to the gut, knocking all the wind out of her.

Lucy sputtered, holding her gut tightly as Venus best her six different ways to Sunday, losing all control on her power, breaking the blonde's jaw, snarling with each blow. She threw Lucy out of the water, following right after her, wrapping her hands around her throat, squeezing it tightly. "I'll fucking kill you! You dare mock my friends and try to steal my beloved from me!? I think not! You are sadly mistaken!"

Venus snarled, digging her nails into Lucy's flesh, watching the crimson rain spray everywhere, even on her face but the Saiyan didn't give a damn. She listened to the blonde choke on her blood, flailing her arms about until she went limp, her blue eyes losing their light.

Venus dropped the dead female to the ground, her power level returning to normal. She sighed, running a hand through her ebony tresses as she heard Sage call out her name. "Hey Venus! Get your ass over here; it's fucking freezing!" Sage called, Scalli right behind her, hair tied back into a low ponytail.

"Hey yo! I take it that Saaliyah and Violet are dead?" Venus asked, wiping her face, grimacing when she saw the rich, ruby red substance on her hand.

Scalli let out a laugh, popping her fingers. "Hell yeah. The bitches did not know who they were fucking with," she chuckled, draping her arms across Sage's and Venus' shoulders. "Now, let's go back home. I'm starving and I would love to actually change my clothes. I'm freezing my ass off in this weather. Oh and Venus, you should wipe the blood off your face. Don't wanna get AIDS anytime soon," she added, earning a few laughs from Sage and Venus.

"You can say that again. Now, tonight we fly!" Sage exclaimed, the three of them ascending into the air, flying towards their home.


End file.
